


Waking Moments

by Aeshna



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Bottom!Erik, M/M, Porn Battle, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshna/pseuds/Aeshna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>For now, at least, Erik is </i>here<i>. And it seems a shame to waste the moment.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XIII, for the prompts "Charles Xavier/Erik Lehnsherr, silence, bottom!Erik"

Charles opens his eyes to darkness, to the quiet heat of a summer's night. He lays there with his mind roaming the mansion's rooms, checking on his charges one by one, but there is nothing out of place that he can sense. Erik is a solid presence beside him, his deeply-dreaming mind at peace, and Charles smiles as he always does when Erik can't see him, pleased that the other man has stayed despite the differences between them. It hasn't been easy, will likely never be easy, but for now at least they are in accord.

For now, at least, Erik is _here_.

And it seems a shame to waste the moment.

The first touch is mental, a careful subconscious tendril of affection that acts as a statement of intent – waking Erik with unexpected, uninvited physical contact is a mistake he has only ever made once. The second is a gentle stroke from shoulder to hip, fingers feeling the contours and ridges of old scars and ribs that will likely always be too prominent, the privations of youth leaving their mark on the grown man. Erik stirs, mumbling at the touch, and Charles presses himself against that long, lean body from behind, planting a soft kiss behind Erik's ear as the other man sleepily surfaces, blinking into the darkness.

Charles breathes Erik's scent and nuzzles the back of his neck, feeling soft, short hair tickling his cheeks, his brow. Erik sighs and relaxes back into his touch, acknowledgement and acceptance and permission, their legs tangling as a hand reaches back to caress the curve of a buttock. They know each other well enough now that there is no need for words, within or without, their bodies fluent in the only language that matters as Charles nudges his thickening cock against warm skin, strokes his thumb across the nub of a nipple. He can taste the salt of Erik's sweat as he kisses his way down the side of his throat, can feel the hitch of his breath, and there's a thrill to knowing that _he_ is the one allowed this, the only one permitted to see Erik this vulnerable, this open and willing to submit.

The only one _trusted_. Too much of Erik's existence has been spent as prey for the predator to offer this easily.

Charles nips at a shoulder and Erik pushes his hips back, trapping Charles's cock between them for a brief, delicious moment. Another shift, Erik reaching for something, and then a familiar crumpled tube is being pressed into Charles's hand, the cap already loosened. He smiles against skin, slicking his fingers and easing them down to where they're needed, drinking in the flare of happy response as he probes and stretches and glories in the quiet quickening of breath and blood.

Erik, unlike Charles himself, never needs much preparation, his desire driven by impatience and a pain tolerance of terrifying proportion. Even so, he whimpers as Charles pushes against his entrance, teasing the tight pucker of muscle, and gasps as he's slowly filled, so slowly, Charles holding his breath as he slides into that grasping heat. Erik is ablaze around him, against him, trembling as Charles sheathes himself and settles, one hand resting on the flat planes of Erik's stomach, his thoughts open and alive to sensation given and received and –

And Erik shivers and _clenches_ and it's then that Charles starts to move, stroking in and out and _in_ and more, _more_ , chasing the ripple of lust that burns between them, swelling and growing with each slide of skin, each breathy moan, each angled thrust. Charles can feel Erik's climax as it gathers, curling around the base of his spine like stormclouds, twisting against tortured nerves... and then _breaking_ with a surge of bright sensation, a grunt and a heated, liquid rush against grasping fingers that sends Charles tumbling over the edge in turn, emptying his seed into Erik's shuddering body as he falls into the purely physical for glorious extended moments....

And then it's done and they're parting, flesh slipping wetly from flesh. Erik's thoughts pulse _contentment_ as he yawns and rolls over, drifting back into sticky, sated sleep. Charles smiles again, leans in to kiss a sweat-damp shoulder. The day will no doubt bring new arguments, new challenges.

But, for now, Erik is here with him and _that_ is all that matters.


End file.
